


What is left to us, except for the dust

by Ruth_Cooper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Cooper/pseuds/Ruth_Cooper
Summary: (First chapter is written from Loki's point of view. The next one will be written from Peter's. And so on...)Somehow Stark and Nebula are with the other avengers.Get ready for a whole lot of crap to be poured in your head.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (First chapter is written from Loki's point of view. The next one will be written from Peter's. And so on...)  
> Somehow Stark and Nebula are with the other avengers. 
> 
> Get ready for a whole lot of crap to be poured in your head.  
> Enjoy!

Half of the universe simply turned to dust. And there is nothing the avengers team, or what's left if it, can do to change it. Well, I do have an idea...

  
-"I am sorry, brother, but did you really think that I would try to kill a Titan, who, by the way, has two infinity stones, with a knife? And what part of the word 'undying' did you not understand?"

  
Loki, and some of the remaining heroes are resting in their rooms. Tony Stark is in the hospital wing with Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers.

  
-" I am still not going to have a conversation with you, Loki"

  
He crossed his arms on his chest, while leaning on the back of the couch in the main common room.

  
-"You are acting like a child, Thor."

  
Now Thor stood up, anger lit up his eyes.

  
-"I thought I lost every person that was close to me. Everyone I loved was gone, dead for me. And you just show up after I mourned you. Did you suppose that I'll welcome you like nothing has happened. You could've told me about your plan. Why didn't you? It's not right Loki."

Loki's pov.

  
I breathed out. I regret doing that to him. But what could I have done? Hell, I didn't know about my 'brilliant' plan until Thanos placed the Space stone into the gauntlet. If I told Thor - we would be...fucked.

Plus there's a low chance of anyone knowing about the seventh stone and having an actual plan of getting it. Although I don't know who'll believe the god of Mischief? Exactly, not a soul.

  
-"I am truly sorry for causing such an inconvenience, brother. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

  
My face or body didn't express any feelings, if they did - I'd be ripping my black hair out and my eyes would be screwed shut, as if my death depends on it. It's not a mistake, if my life depended on it they'd be wide open. Moving on...

  
-" I would forgive you if you promised me that you will not to do that ever again. But now I think that your promise isn't worth anything."

  
Perhaps he is right. I shouldn't have betrayed him in the first place, not once. I broke his trust. What else did I expect?

  
With those words Thor left, leaving me in this grey room with bare walls and abnormally huge window. As if it was made for walking through it. He won't forgive me, not this time. He didn't loose all people that were close to him. But, apparently, I just did.  
I sat on the couch for a while, thinking about my plan of stealing the stone. Somebody has to die - that's the price.

  
It is cloudy outside. The fait purple and pink are tainting the grey sky as the sun starts setting. The skyscrapers stab the clouds through, colouring the tops grey. As if the whole world fades grey. Or at least big chunks of it. It's talking me with it, dropping me in pools of thick greyness.

  
As the horizon bursts in flames of colour and I burst out of my thoughts, Friday's voice sounded in the cloudy room.

  
-"Mr.Loki, Mr.Stark wanted me to inform you that you are welcome to join the dinner with the rest of the avengers. It starts in 6:00 pm in the main dining room down the hall."

  
I looked at the clock on the wall. 5:57 pm. I hesitated. Who cares if I come? They won't even notice,right?

  
But what if they think that I think I am too good for them or something like that? That's the stupidest thing that I have ever thought. I might as well just remind them if New York. Tony Stark will not be comfortable around me, I guess. I hope he realised that he has PTSD, poor man. I did that to him, sort of. But he is strong, I am sure of it.

  
It's better to stay inside and read a book. Always the right choice.

  
I looked around my room. Bare walls, only one excuisite painting of storm on the sea. Bed, a dark blue armchair, closet, nightstand with a potted plant and a lamp on it. Marvelous. Nothing.  
After minutes spent sitting on the edge of the bed with possible outcomes of the evening swirling around the room, I decided to join the dinner. Well, not exactly. I'm just going to be present there.  
I hope they will let me be that way.

  
Great, I'm ten minutes late.

  
All of the avengers, except for those who have not healed from the battle yet.

  
Warm light and the smell of...lasagna, I guess, are filling the room. As I stepped out of its darkened part, Steve Rogers greeted me with a nod, his eyes look sad. Shit, of course, half of his team has perished.

  
-"Come sit with us" Black Widow pointed at the place on the table next to her.

  
The air is thick. The woman is eating her salad hungrily. The group of heroes sit in silence. Unusual for them. Clicking of forks against the plates. Only now I have noticed a racoon sitting opposite of me.

  
I took a sip of water from my glass.   
After the dinner I stayed to help clean up.

  
\- "We can manage, but thanks Loki"

  
\- "I just want to help"

  
The blonde woman smiled at me.

  
\- "Nebula would you help Loki with the dishes? I will put the leftovers in the fridge."

  
\- "Yeah, Natasha"

  
I opened the faucet, cold water poured on my hands. I started washing the plates but realized that there was no soap.

  
\- "You don't need to do that. We have a washing machine. Just wash off the scraps of food." the blue skinned woman said before I could ask about the soap.

  
-"Alright. Thank you."

  
-"So you're Loki. Thor's brother."

  
-"I am. But, to my surprise, I don't know you."

  
-"Nebula. Thanos' daughter. Sort of."

  
I looked at her. Not purple. Adopted? I noticed that some parts of her body were replaced with metallic mechanisms.

  
\- "Did the mad Titan do that to you?"

  
She smirked and looked at her metallic arm.

  
-"Yeah. Was not good enough for my father. Not that bad, actually. Useful. Rough childhood, not that you'd know anything about it. You are a prince."

  
No. No idea. Only being humiliated in my father's prison. Being the freak. The list goes on and on.  
I dried my hands and turned to face Nebula. As I let go of my magic, my skin turned blue and my eyes red.

  
-"Being a monster. I had it easy"

  
I turned back to normal. Well, back from normal.  
I thought that I scared her off. Both of them.

  
-"Welcome to the club, Loki."

  
Nebula patted my shoulder and went to the table to sit with Natasha Romanoff.

  
I leaned on the kitchen counter, watching two of them talk. They're not scared. What if I frozen their blood?

  
Then the woman with platinum hair looked at me while chewing a cookie.

  
\- " One question. May I?"

  
I shrugged my shoulders.

  
-"Do you ever feel guilt?"

  
What a dumb question. I looked down. Do I? I don't even know myself. What does that even mean. How does one feel for murdering hundreds? I feel something, that's what I know. Never been good at it, thought.

  
\- " I feel-." I think that is enough.

  
\- "Okay" she simply answered.

  
I thought for a moment about my plan.

  
-"Do you happen to know if I could visit Tony Stark? I have something he might want to hear."

  
Both of them looked at me suspiciously.

  
-"Friday, make sure Loki gets to Stark's room, please."

  
That must be the voice in my room.

  
-"Of course, Ms.Romanoff. It is in the east part of the building."

  
After some minutes of walking I am standing in front of a white door. I hesitate for a moment then knock.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, this chapter is written from Peter's pov.  
> Enjoy

My head hurts.

  
\- "Ouch" the sound escaped my lips as I tried to stand up.

  
My throat is dry.

  
I looked around just to see the faint red skies above the red shallow waters.

  
Where am I? It's not Titan, I'm sure. Where is everyone?

  
\- "Mr. Start? Starlord?"

  
I got up and began strolling forward, I don't know where.

  
\- "Mr. Stark? Mantis? Dr. Strange? Anybody?!"

  
I feel blood pumping through my head.

  
And then the memory returned to me. I died. I died in front of Tony Stark.

  
I felt terror running through my veins. I began seeing black spots everywhere. My chest hurt.

  
-"mr..stark..?..."

  
I fell down. It's like my ribcage tightned and I couldn't breathe. Am I dying? Again? Where is everyone? I pressed my head against the ground, thinking that the cool water would soothe my scrumbled brain somehow.

  
All the thoughts flashed in my mind but I couldn't quite see the whole picture. All and nothing. Scattered.

  
After what seemed like hour the pain slowly went away. I breathed in again and loosened the tight grip I had around my head.

  
Wait, I can't die twice, can I ?

  
After I caught my breath I tried standing up again. I have to get out of here. 

There's literally nothing here except for water and air. And the water is not suitable for drinking, I presume.

  
Why am I so exhausted?

  
There must be something or someone out here. I will find them.

  
I've been walking for hours. The scenery hasn't changed the slightest. I am sick of it. But I keep walking and walking and walking...

  
Crap, there's gotta be something!

  
Thanos got the time stone. Then he vanished and I think he got the mind stone. Everyone on Titan started turning to dust, me included. Has Mr Stark died? I hope not. If Thanos got the mind stone, it means that he turned half of the population of the whole universe to dust. Does turning to dust mean death. Maybe we're just gone for now. Maybe we could go back.

  
One last question: am I alone here?

  
I continue walking, occasionally I would just stand for a couple of minutes, staring at nothing.

  
Who is left out of all the avengers? Are there any?   
I thought about Aunt May. She is the only one I have left. She can't be dead. No. Even if she 'dusted' she'd probably pick herself up and go on with her life like it never happened. After all that has happened to her. After all I have put her through.

  
No moon, no sun. Just nothing. I am sick of red now.

  
Hours passed before I could see something unusual right at the horizon, far away. When I got closer, I understood that there was a whole forest. Guess its colour? Red.

  
When I got under the shade if the trees, I felt cold. Finally something new. Not good, but at least a change.

  
As I walk down the narrow path I noticed a broken branch of a bush. Looks like it was used to mark the way, in case someone gets lost. Well, I am not alone here. Now I'll try to follow the marks, maybe it will lead me to that someone.

  
I am so tired and I need water. I saw an old tree with thick branches, so I thought that maybe I could rest there. I climbed it and reached the sixth branch from below. After I leaned back on the trunk of the tree and settled myself in more-or-less comfortable position, I webbed my legs to the branch, in case I fall. After a few moments, I dropped asleep.

I stand on ground of Titan. There's Mr Stark.

  
\- "Hey, Peter"

  
\- "Mr. Stark?" I said smiling, as if I didn't believe my eyes. 'Cause I didn't.

  
I stepped closer, and as I did, the wound in Mr Stark's abdomen deepened and spread in his body like a disease.

  
\- "Get the hell away from me Peter!" Mr Stark screamed in agony I caused. I did as he told me to.

  
-"Mr Stark, I- I'm-"

  
-"Sorry? Yeah I've already heard that."  
What? What is happening? Then Mr Stark continued:

  
\- " I'm sick of dragging you around. You couldn't even get that goddamn gauntlet off! You can't do anything, Parker." Mr Stark walked closer.

  
I stepped back again and again until my back hit a stone pillar.

  
\- "No please don't get closer."

  
The wind rose and the red dust swirled around me. It got in my eyes and hair, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Then, suddenly, it all stopped and I was surrounded by the people who are close to me.

  
\- "Were. You killed them, remember? You can't handle your shit together and you dragged everybody down with you."

  
I just stared in uncle Ben's hollow eyes. The thing is that Mr Stark is right. He is. I am the reason. If it weren't for me, they'd be alive and happy.

  
-"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.I wish I could-"

 

-"But you can't?! That's the problem, isn't it?! So get out of here. Leave!"

  
Where? If I knew I'd leave. But I don't. I don't know anything. I can't make it. If I could undo all the harm I've caused, I would give my life for it.

  
-"Weak. Get off your ass and do something except for damage."

  
With that Mr Stark spat out blood and fell on his knees.

  
I ran to him.

  
\- "Mr Stark? How c-"

  
I fell on the ground beside him. How do I stop this? I- I don't know how to stop this. Please.

  
Mr Stark looked up, blood dripping from his lips and ears.

  
\- "Get away from me. You'll murder me"

  
Then I ran. I ran far, not knowing where. I kept whispering sorry while running out of air in my lungs. The white mist covered my vision. I'm suffocating. I'm sorry, Mr Stark. I smothered everyone who tried to help me.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

  
I woke up out of breath.

  
\- "What the-?" I whispered under my breath.

  
Crap. Of course. It was only in my head. Mr Stark's alive. But he was right, I have to get off my arse and do something.

  
I poured some of the web dissolver onto the webs on my legs and hopped off the branch.

  
I gotta find a source of water. And a normal place to sleep. Good luck to me.  
And so my journey began.

  
As I went deeper in the forest, I noticed that moss appeares more frequently, maybe water is somewhere near. At least I hope so.

  
The marks stopped appearing a while ago, but I didn't panic. I guess I will have to make my own path now. "Aaall byyy myseeelf-"

  
Holy crap I am loosing my sanity in this endless space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> I will post once a week from now on (not enough time).   
> Love,  
> -author

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?   
> Please let me know, it really helps me to improve this fanfiction. Thank you for your time.  
> Lots of love,  
> -author


End file.
